Honey, I'm Good
by MsJonesKing
Summary: Dom and Kel have a relationship, but word hasn't gotten around to everyone yet. Dom finds himself fielding an advance at a party. Inspired by the song "Honey, I'm Good."


It had been so long since Dom had been to a court function where he had been actively looking for companionship. He supposed that realistically that time length hadn't been great, but in his heart the old Domitan seemed to have left his body and soul ages ago. When he'd met Raoul's new squire, that girl he'd already heard so much about from Meathead, he'd been a favorite at balls and parties. For some women, there had been a staggering attraction to a man in a uniform who liked to flirt and wouldn't be eager to claim them later down the road as wives and property. And he had never been offended because that was the reality of his situation. He loved women. He held them in high esteem - how could he not when he worked so closely with the tenacious ladies of the Riders regularly. But he didn't feel any strong pull to be monogamous and he certainly had no desire to give up his place in the Own. One day, maybe, but that future was distant on the horizon and he gave it no regular thought.

Now, some years later, here he stood at a court function turning away the beautifully gowned nobility. The numbers had decreased over time and some had even heard that he had a more permanent situation now. But for those that didn't know his current status and had only heard the stories of the old Domitan of Masbolle, that gorgeous flirt with deep blue eyes and a slaying smile, he was like a flame to their moth.

"Captain Domitan, I presume?"

The emerald gown had been cut in a mix of the Tortallan and Yamani styles and in such a way that it enhanced the wearer's assets. She looked up at him from what seemed to be a great distance down out of soft brown eyes set above a pouty cupids bow mouth.

"You presume correctly, madam. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

He bowed over the presented hand and thought that it really was hard NOT to be charming when that was what was expected. And certainly, charm was part of Domitan. He was efficient, hard working, intelligent, and charming. It was just part of the package. Neal called it overwrought and melodramatic, but Neal was a meathead after all.

"You can call me Ella."

Oh dear. First name only was a red flag for Dom. Once he would have smiled even more broadly, answered her response with a hearty wink, and welcomed that small anonymity from the lady on his arm, because it meant that she knew that one night of flirtation and revelry was all there was going to be for the pair of them. Now, he winced slightly to himself and rather thought that maybe the castle wasn't quite the gossip hive Lord Raoul had always bemoaned it to be. It was times like this, which were thankfully occurring less and less, that he wondered when his flirtatious reputation had started and when it had gotten so out of hand. He supposed that the seed of truth lay in his own actions as a new member of the King's Own, but he did think that Wolset had had a hand in enlarging the story for narrative benefit and general mockery. No matter…

"Ah, Ella, I'm afraid you caught me at a bit of a bad time. I was just about to-"

"Dom! Just the man I was looking for! Buri wanted to thank you for your, ah, shall we say inspired wedding gift."

Raoul smiled mischievously at Dom over the rim of his punch glass. Ever since his nuptials, Lord Raoul of Malories Peak and Knight Commander of the Kings Own had been noticeably less wooden at formal events. Dom had found it to be a wonderful new subject for teasing the burly commander, but for now he was especially grateful for Raoul's presence.

"As I say, I am preoccupied, Ella. My apologies."

The young woman smiled graciously. It seemed she at least would take rejection in stride.

"Oh. Well, perhaps you can bring me a drink on your way back from talking to Commander Buri? I'd love to hear more about your trip to Scanra! I hear it's quite the tale."

She trailed off as she smoothed her hands over the overskirt of her dress. Domitan felt a headache building at the base of his neck while Raoul chuckled softly next to him.

"I'm afraid not, M'lady." He did his best to soften the blow. "But I do believe Sir Merric-" at this he gestured to his knight friend across the room "-was also in attendance and truthfully has a much better memory than me for the details. I'm sure he would be more than happy to oblige."

The gracious smile he had admired her for moments ago was melting in a pout. At this juncture he felt he'd done all he could without being rude. Well…too rude anyway. Raoul smiled kindly at the young woman before clasping Dom's shoulder.

"I'm afraid he's correct on this one. I have often wondered how it is that a Captain of the Kings Own can write such feeble reports for me after skirmishes and battles. It's really embarrassing."

Ella's pout was easing as she realized that Dom was unavailable and her best efforts would not rectify the situation.

"Perhaps, I will speak to Sir Merric then. Good evening, Captain Domitan. Lord Raoul."

"Good evening," intoned both Dom and Raoul.

Raoul squeezed Dom's shoulder and sighed in sympathy.

"Times like this, seeing your pitiful struggle, I'm so grateful that Buri took pity on me a that holiday party. All the more that Kel suggested I take her in the first place." He smiled fondly. "Where is the Lady Knight, anyway? I thought she was going to be here tonight. I mean, honestly, if I have to attend, surely…"

"Believe it or not, she was here. But she left a little while ago to help Neal's bride to her rooms. It would appear that morning sickness for Yukimi translates to evening sickness." Raoul winced. "Meathead went along as well, but Kel thought it best to go along so as to keep Neal from hysterics and Yuki from murdering him for said hysterics."

"Ah, I see."

They lapsed into silence. Dom wondered if Lord Raoul and Commander Buri wanted children before he remembered why Raoul had even approached him.

"So, what exactly about my wedding gift did Buri find so 'interesting'? I rather thought a stepstool was appropriate. She IS half your size you know."

Raoul glared.

"She actually laughed. I was the one who wanted it sent back to your quarters. No, I came over here to save you from the good lady in Kel's absence."

Now Dom glared.

"I was taking care of it, my lord."

Smiling good naturedly, Raoul let go of Dom's shoulder and sipped from his cup.

"I know, Dom. I know." After a moment of quiet, he continued. "I may not be her father, and gods know she'd have my lance if she knew I asked this, but Dom…I have faith in your intentions and respect for her. I haven't misplaced it have I?"

Dom chuckled mostly because he knew exactly what Kel's opinion on this conversation would be: a sigh, an eye-roll, and an insistence to her former knight master that she didn't need anyone else looking after her virtue thank you very much.

"I respect the Lady Knight a great deal too much to do anything she wouldn't approve of or ask of me, sir."

"Good enough then."

Raoul turned muttering about finding Buri and escaping the madness while Dom thought about his own getaway. He had intended to wait for Kel to return before heading to their rooms, but he wondered if it might not be better to intercept her on her way back from Yuki and Neal's suites.

She had looked truly beautiful tonight in one of Lalasa's creations. She didn't often wear shades of rose, but when she did her cheeks and lips seemed to bloom with color. However, Dom had come to believe that Kel never looked so gorgeous as when she was freshly awake and beginning her morning exercises. Her passion for the glaive and her career made him want to be a better soldier, a better man.

Yes, he thought to himself as he exited the ballroom. It hadn't really been that long ago that Domitan of Masbolle would have gladly danced with Ella and walked her through the gardens before kissing her goodnight underneath the moon. But now, he was satisfied and the women who still pursued him simply had it wrong. Kel - kind, independent, willful, and gorgeous Kel already had his heart. He was just following it home tonight.


End file.
